We Meet Again
by aisuru Aki
Summary: Shanks and Luffy meet again! Slash! Zorro/Sanji Ace/Smoker, and Shanks/Luffy T to be safe might change to M
1. Reunion!

**We meet again**

**Summary: Shanks and Luffy meet again! Might continue if I get many reviews. Slash! Zorro/Sanji**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece of Shanks' sexy ass.**

** Pairing: Zorro/Sanji Possibly Shanks/Luffy if people want me too.**

Chapter one: Reunion!

It started as an ordinary day. The crew and I landed on an island to replenish the food stock. I was sitting on the sandy beach with Yasopp, Ben, and Lucky, enjoying the feel of solid ground below me. It was all peace and quiet and I was enjoying my relaxing time, when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. Ben and the others seemed to notice too, for they also turned around to look quizzically at the moving bush.

I nearly had a heart attack when an antlered teddy bear emerged from the green leafyness of doom. It walked on two legs and wore a pink hat with a cross on it and in its hands were an arm load of berries. The odd creature was giggling softly and muttering something about praise. It stopped dead when it noticed us. As quickly as it came, it left; running back through the bushes like it's life depended on it.

I was just too good to pass up. I was bored anyways. "Follow 'im!" I yelled to my three main comrades joyously. After all the years of serving on my ship, they knew better than to protest. I ran ahead, though Yasopp wasn't far behind, while laughing at my new game.

Several times, I nearly lost sight of the little bear but I always managed to find it again. Ben, Yasopp, and Lucky kept up with me admirably. We ran between thick trees, over fat tree trunks, through green leafy bushes, and on the soft grass covered dirt. The little bugger was holding on the berries for dear life while running as fast as his little legs could carry.

"Mr. Bear! Waaaa~it!" I shouted.

The little critter didn't even stop as it screeched in a remarkably high pitch voice, "I'm not a bear!"

Huh. So it wasn't a bear. Panda maybe? Ah, well, I'll just ask after I caught him. Yes; I decided it was a he, based on the fact that he said ore*. The little creature suddenly vanished and I stopped just in time. I skidded a few feet and half of my feet went into the air. I instinctively grabbed the nearest tree trunk so I wouldn't fall off the steep cliff. Small pebbles fell from beneath my feet and I took a smart step back. Ben, Yasopp, and Lucky arrived and dutifully stopped behind me.

"What's up, Captain?" Lucky asked while chewing on a piece of meat he always carried around. Even though I've been his captain for several years, I still don't know where he keeps all that meat. Based on his love of food, I don't think he eats only one piece of meat daily.

"It's a cliff." I inform them. I can see Ben roll his eyes from the corner of my own and I try not to childishly stick out my tongue at him. "What I mean is, The little not-bear thingy went down the cliff." And to emphasize my point, I point toward the general direction.

Yasopp Pulls out his telescope and looks to where I'm pointing. We all wait (me, eagerly and the other two, patiently) for him to give us a full report. After a minute or two, he yells "I found him!"

I try not to jump up and down in glee, but it seems Ben knows what I want and has one of his large, calloused hands on my head. I try not to pout at his amused look. "Where is he?" I ask instead.

Yasopp looks back through the telescope before he reports. " He's near the water. There are other people with him; a blonde guy, a green haired guy carrying three swords-" Three swords? Cool. "- Two girls and a boy in a hat…" I look up at Yasopp as he trails off and tilt my head questioningly.

"What's wrong, Yasopp?" Ben asks.

"T-Th-That's….. Luffy!" And as soon as Yasopp says that, I feel like lightning hit me. My eyes widen as far as they could. Without realizing it, my body moved on its own; taking the telescope from Yasopp, I raised it to my right eye and pointed it toward where he had it. Sure enough, The little not-bear was waving his arms and saying something feverently and, listening to him, waist up bent forward so he was eye level with the creature and smiling a wide, stupid smile, was Luffy.

I stood there, staring at the boy as he laughed and put his arm around the green haired santoryuu*. I couldn't help but admire how much he's grown since I last saw him. True, he still had that same stupid smile that showed so much carelessness that it amazed him, and that same messy black hair, but he definitely grew taller… Stronger too, by the looks of those lean muscles that surrounded his lithe frame.

I watched through the small telescope as the santoryuu glared at Luffy and firmly but gently pushed the smaller boy's arm off of him. Luffy pouted playfully before turning to blondie and whining something. Blondie yelled something back and axe kicked my poor Luffy on the head. Luffy rubbed the spot blondie abused, before grinning back at the animal thing in front of him. The animal thing started shivering and said something to Luffy, and the next thing I knew, a long, rubbery arm grabbed me and the others by the waist and we were all pulled down so fast that when I had registered what had happened, I was already face down on the warm beach sand.

"Pwah!" was a stupid noise but a noise that I nonetheless made as I brought my head back up for sweet air. The beach had become very silent and I looked at my surroundings. I, apparently sat on top of Yasopp, Ben, and Lucky (in that order). Luffy and friends all stood around us with bemused/ shocked expressions. Luffy especially looked comical with eyes so wide they nearly covered his entire face.

But, since it was Luffy, the shock wore off pretty fast and soon, he wore a grin so wide, it stretched from ear to ear. "SHANKS!" Was the only happy filled warning I got before I was engulfed in a big Luffy-hug.

I hugged him tight around the middle and squealed out a "LUFFY!" We stayed like that, me swaying Luffy around from side to side and Luffy hanging on to my neck with dear life.

"Hey! Don't we get a hug too?" I heard Yasopp say and I reluctantly let Luffy go so he could go glomp my shipmates; which he complied to.

I laughed as I heard three consecutive "Oof!"'s followed by three "Thump!"s. I looked back at Luffy's shipmates and scratched my head sheepishly.

"Eeh, Sorry 'bout that. I was chasing after your not-bear friend. 'Didn't mean to give you all a scare." I said.

"No problem." Said the orange haired girl. She outstretched her hand to help me up, which I gratefull took. "I'm Nami,the navigator, by the way, and the blonde is Sanji, our cook. The santoryuu is Zorro, the first mate, then there's Chopper (the doctor), Robin (the archeologist). Brook (the musician), Franky (the mechanic), and Usopp (the sniper) are in the boat but we'll introduce you guy to them." As she introduced them, she pointed to each them. I waved to each of them with my crew. When we heard Usopp's name, Yasopp began to splutter.

"U-Usopp!? Really?!"

Luffy nodded vigorously from where he was perched on his first mate. (When did he move?). "Yeah!" He exclaimed then he called loudly, "USO~PP! COME OUT FOR A SEC!"

"Don't yell in my ear!" Zorro exclaimed. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Zorro held Luffy carefully, protective of his captain.

"What?!" A voice yelled from the ship. We all turned our heads to it to see a Yasopp look alike with black hair and long nose looking back at us confusedly. His eyes scanned past all of us before zeroing in on Yasopp. His eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"D-Dad!?" And then he was off the boat and running toward us at full speed. I expected him to glomp Yasopp much like Luffy did, but instead, he slowed to a stop a few feet from us. "Dad? Is that really you?" He asked. It was plainly obvious that he wasn't sure if he should hug his father. Yasopp noticed this and spread his arms invitingly. With a cry of "Dad!" Usopp jumped into his long lost fathers arms. The father and son duo cried with joy and I almost felt like joining them.

"C'mon guys! Party!" Yelled Luffy. "Sanji! Cook us something good! Cook us something Good!"

"Shut up Idiot!" Sanji yelled but neverless complied to his captains request. The next hour was spent Talking to Luffy, Setting the table, bringing the rest of my crew over to this side of the island, and helping Zorro and Franky- who came out with Brook to see what all the commotion was- to find and kill all the edible creatures on this island. Half of my crew nearly fainted when the two brought back gigantic monsters as if they were mere deer. Apparently a few monsters weren't enough, because they kept going back and fetching more.

"Luffy eats a lot." Was all Nami said when I asked. The cook teamed up with our cook and made everything superbly. I hate to admit it, but Luffy's cook seemed better than ours. Yasopp and Usopp seemed to have found a corner for themselves and were conversing among themselves. Nami and Robin were lounging on beach chairs while Sanji made hearts at them. Zorro was glaring at Sanji for some reason or other, and Brook was playing tunes on his violin while Franky sang badly to it with Luffy and some of my crew. Ben and Lucky were talking with Chopper.

Eventually, Nami yelled at the singing group to shut up and the crowd dispersed to do their own thing. Luffy made a beeline over to me. Really, he was just too cute.

"Hey Shanks!" He said happily.

"Hmm?" I asked lazily. He grinned and sat down next to me.

"How's it going?" Was all he asked. I laughed at the carefreeness that will never seem to change.

"Great. 'Can't believe we actually met again. Weren't we supposed to meet after you became pirate king?" I asked teasingly. He giggled.

"We can always repromise again." He said. I was too happy to correct his grammer.

Instead, I said, "You have quite a crew. A santoryuu, a theif, Yasopp's son, a cyborg, a ladies man cook, a skeleton, a deer thingy, and an archeologist." I ticked off each finger as I counted. Including Luffy, only nine people. "How many members are devil's fruit?"

"Hmmm… me… Brook… Franky… Chopper… Robin…. Five!" He counted.

I laughed. " Didn't know you could count." I teased. He pouted at me playfully before grinning again and resting his head on my shoulder. The straw hat I gave him dangled loosely behind his head; held there by some rope. I studied it to see fixed patterns on it but relatively the same as when I first gave it to him. We sat there; two captains listening to their crewmates' joyful banters. I kinda wish we could stay like this forever but as soon as the plates were served on the buffet table and the alcohol was out, Luffy jumped up and yelled,

"MEEEAAAT!" and rushed to the food. I quirked my brow at him before following. Everyone was serving themselves. Even Yasopp and Usopp came out from their corner to get food and join the party. Luffy was hit on the head by Nami when he tried to take all the food in one gulp. I laughed for the umpteenth time when I saw Luffy drinking apple juice instead of alcohol like the rest of us. My mind replayed the time when he was ten, and I tricked him into drinking apple juice. It felt both reassuring and disappointing to know he's still a kid.

Every had made a huge bonfire and were dancing around it and eating. Luffy and Lucky were having an eating contest and Ben was drinking heavily so I decided to sit with Chopper.

"Hey there." I said. Chopper looked up at my with wide fearful eyes. He had a spoon frozen halfway up to his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured.

"S-Shut up! I'm a pirate! I'm not afraid of you!" He squeaked. Contrary to his words, he was shaking madly. I chuckled and sat down next to him. I noticed faintly that he scooted a little farther away, but I didn't take offense.

"Hi, I'm Shanks." I said, extending a hand.

"S-Shut up! I know who you are!" Chopper yelled. He reminded me of Luffy when younger; always trying to act manly and older than he really is. I decided, Like Luffy, Chopper needed praise.

"So you're a doctor huh. That's pretty cool. I bet you're pretty talented huh?"

"Shut up, you bastard. Bastard." I still got told to shut up, but this time Chopper was giggling and doing some weird happy dance. It amazed my how his emotions turned a full 180.

The rest of the evening was spent that way. I talked to Chopper, Luffy and Lucky ate, and the rest talked amongst themselves, danced, or drank to unconsciousness. Zorro and Sanji seemed to have disappeared by nightfall and Chopper fell asleep, so I went back to my spot by the cliff. Luffy, with no Sanji to cook him more food, and no conscious person to party with, walked over to sit with me again.

"Hey Shanks!" Luffy grinned. It still amazes me how much energy the boy had. Like before, he leant his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Shanks? Can we sleep together like we did when I was little?" Luffy mumbled before falling asleep.

"Idiot. I have no choice since you're asleep already." I say softly. I smile at his sleeping figure before gently lowering the both of us to a lying position. Luffy snuggled up to my side and mumbled something unintelligible. I buried my face into his soft dark hair and wrapped my only arm around his waist before falling asleep as well.

**A/N: This idea just hit me when I was watching an amv. Review please! Should I continue? I might make it a Shanks/Luffy fic. I dunno yet. Review and tell me your opinions! Thanks! **

**Also, should Ace make an appearance?**

**Review!**


	2. Stories and Feelings

**We meet again**

**Ok. I decided to make it a shanks/Luffy. Thank you, shinangel and Clarrolx for the reviews. Um, I had to have my friend translate it but much appreciated!**

**Summary: Shanks and Luffy meet again! Might continue if I get many reviews. Slash! Zorro/Sanji**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece of Shanks' sexy ass.**

** Pairing: Zorro/Sanji Possibly Shanks/Luffy if people want me too.**

Chapter two

I yawned; the bright rays from the sunlight brutally attacked my eyes. The right side of my body was warmer than my left and I faintly remember falling asleep with Luffy.

….. I snap my eyes open; all the sleep now gone. Sure enough, my eyes made contact with a sleeping Luffy. His face was calm and even in his sleep, he had a goofy smile. His soft snores were mixed with random mumbles about food (i.e. meat). I couldn't help but think how the same he looks when he sleeps now and when he slept as a young boy.

"…mmm… Shanks…" Luffy mumbled before snuggling closer to my side. My face burned- no my entire body burned. I could bet that whoever saw me then would think I was a walking tomato. My pants felt tight in the groin area.

_This isn't right_ I thought desperately to convince myself. _I'm not supposed to be aroused. And by Luffy of all people! I'm supposed to think of him as my son! He thinks of me as his hero and father!_ I tried and tried but all my efforts rendered useless when Luffy rubbed his face on my chest.

"Luffy, stop." I mumbled halfheartedly. When he didn't stop, I tried again. Once again, I was ignored. I was considering using force when Luffy's weight was suddenly thrown off me. I looked up at the culprit and saw the green haired first mate, Zoro. He had Luffy by the scruff of the neck.

"Mwa-? Zoro?" Luffy asked sleepily. Zoro just sighed.

"Oi captain. Sanji says the foods ready." Luffy snapped awake at that.

"YAY!" he shouted and jumped out of Zoro's hold to run full speed to the dining area.

"Thanks." I said. Zoro turned to me and nodded. I pouted. "You don't talk much, do you?" I ask.

"I talk when I need to." Was his answer. I scowled. He was so much like Ben. I remember all the times Ben was there for me and when he acted like an exasperated father and I smiled. If Zoro was as alike to Ben as I think, I knew Luffy was in good hands.

"So how did you and Luffy meet?" I asked. Zoro slid his three swords out of the holster and sat down; the swords placed carefully against his right shoulder. Apparently it was going to be a long chat.

"As you might've guessed, I was the first one to join his crew. I… had some trouble with the marines and the Marine's idiotic son bet me that I couldn't last a month tied to a cross without eating. Luffy trespassed into Marine territory just to talk to me. He told me he was a pirate and wanted me to join his crew. Naturally, I at first refused, but he kept on insisting. Not long after, Luffy found out that the idiotic Marine's son was going to break our bet and execute me, so he and this other kid named Coby, came to my rescue. We beat the Marines easily, and I agreed to be apart of his crew so that I can achieve my own goal. Let me tell you, I was surprised when I found out that I was the only one in Luffy's crew. I thought he was joking." Zoro laughed at the memory.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Next in the crew was Nami. I didn't trust her at first but Luffy did so I dealt with her. We rescued her from Buggy, who she was trying to steal from." I laughed when I heard Buggy's name. I could just hear his loud screeching voice, cursing all those whoever tries to steal his jewels. "Afterwards, we set sail towards the next island." He paused here and looked at me. "Usopp's island." I made an o with my mouth. "A lot happened there and, in the end, Usopp joined our crew and his friend made us a boat, Going Merry go*. We traveled farther into sea where we came upon a floating resteraunt. That was where we met Sanji." I was surprised to see a small, fond smile form on Zoro's lips at Sanji's name. Being a pirate, I had no qualms about homosexuality and when I saw Zoro's expression about Sanji, I realized the strength of his love for him. I felt slightly envious about their love. "Obviously, he joined. It was just us for a while. Then we went to grand line from East Blue and met Chopper. Nami was sick and Chopper was the one to patch her up.

After he joined, we had a small… happening in Alabasta and afterwards, Robin joined our group. Again, it was just us for a while then we reached an island where Franky joined us. Shortly afterwards, we reached Zombie Island where Brook joined us. That was about a month ago." Zoro stopped talking and there was a long pause.

"Wow." Was all I could say. To say Luffy had an adventure was a major understatement.

"Shanks! Zoro! Food!" Luffy's loud voice rang through the entire island. Luffy may be stronger and wiser now, but he was still the same rubbery ball of energy he was 10 years ago. That thought made me smile. I got up and brushed dirt off of my pants.

"Thanks for telling me." I said. Zoro smiled slightly and got up himself.

"C'mon. We better go before Luffy eats all of the food." Zoro said. I chuckled and nodded, following him to the rest of the guys. Yasopp and Usopp were laughing hysterically at something or other, Ben was eating with a bunch of guys from our ship, and Lucky was talking to Franky. From what I could hear, they were talking about… Cola?

"Shanks!" Luffy waved to me from where he was perched on a stray tree branch. Zoro walked over to Sanji in the outdoor, portable kitchen. I saw him place an arm around the younger blonde. To any onlookers, it looked casual. "Cute huh."

"Huh?" I asked. I looked over at Luffy. Luffy smiled and pointed at the two lovebirds.

"Those two." He said. "They try to keep it a secret, but everyone (Save Chopper) knows about them; even me. They aren't very secretive." He laughed. His laugh is so beautiful- wait. What? I shook my head. Bad Shanks! Bad! What the hell am I thinking! Luffy is my adorable rubbery ball of energy! Not something I have _feelings_ for! "Shanks? What's wrong?" Luffy asked. I snapped my head up.

"Nothing." I said. Luffy looked at me with big onyx eyes before dismissing it. Apparently it was too much for his brain to handle.

"Not enough food?" I teased. Luffy stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Shut up, stupid Shanks!" I laughed along with Luffy. Sanji came over with a plate of food for me. Luffy tried to stretch his hand out to snag the grub, but it was slapped away by the cook.

"It's not for you, Luffy! If you want more, go get it yourself!" Sanji scolded. Luffy grumbled, but neverless ran to get more food. He was back in record time, a pile of food on a big plate that can keep a giant uncomfortably full for a year.

Neverless, he ate it in one bite. "Still have a big mouth I see." I joked.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter.**

…**-go in Japan signifies ships.**

**I'm sorry it's suckish. I am in the middle of writing an essay for English and I had my SATs.**

**Review!**


	3. Reunion or ruiner?

**We meet again**

**Ok. I decided to make it a shanks/Luffy. Thank you, shinangel, Clarrolx, LuffyxRuby,**** GrecaArtista,**** and ****As Darkness Takes Over**** for the reviews.**

**Summary: Shanks and Luffy meet again! Slash! Zorro/Sanji, Ace/Smoker, and Shanks/Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Shanks' sexy ass.**

** Pairing: Zorro/Sanji, Ace/Smoker, and Shanks/Luffy**

Chapter 3: Reunion or ruiner?

It was a few hours later. Most of my crew had hangovers. I would have too, if Ben didn't convince me to not drink so much as so I could enjoy time with Luffy more. Needless to say, he was right.

"I love you, Ben." I said when I passed him when I was chasing Luffy. Luffy was laughing joyously as he took my temporary pause as a chance to run ahead.

"Hahaha! Shaaa~nks! You're slow!" He yelled over his shoulders.

Ben smiled. "You're welcome captain." He said. I gave him a smile and ran to catch up to Luffy.

"Luffy! Wait up!" I yelled. Luffy just laughed his crazy laugh and continued running. I ran after him and I swear I saw sparkles around us like in a dream. I hoped to god it wasn't a dream… But then again, all the times Luffy tackled me should prove its realityness. Luffy was still running in front of me, but then he disappeared. Odd. "Luffy?" I called out as I slowed to a stop, but didn't get a reply. Curious, I walked over to where Luffy was seconds before and was met with a cliff.

… And at the bottom of said cliff was the ocean, dancing around huge jagged rocks the size of Sea King teeth.

"Oh, shit." Was all I said before I jumped off after him. "Luffy!" I yelled as I straightened my body for a perfect dive. But before I could hit the water, I heard a voice from above:

"SHANKS!" An arm wrapped around me several times, stopping me an inch from landing face first on a hidden piece of jagged rock. I twisted my body around and looked up at Luffy dangling from the side of the cliff. He had his hat in his teeth and I briefly wondered how he was able to scream my name out.

With a forceful twist of his body, his arm retracted and I was jerked up in the air before landing back at the top of the cliff with a thud. Luffy appeared right beside me seconds after.

"Jeeze Shanks, you scared me, jumping off the cliff like that." Luffy exclaimed.

"I was jumping after you!" I yelled.

"Why?" AAAAAHH! I wanted to rip my hairs out. Why is Luffy so stupid?

"I thought you fell into the ocean! You can't swim, Luffy!" I bit out. I was worried, dammit!

"Shishishi!" Luffy Laughed. I looked up at him bemused. "Shanks! I'm going to be the pirate king! I won't die from something like that!"

I couldn't help it, I smiled. Luffy was no longer the helpless little boy he was 10 years ago. "I guess you're right." I said. I stood up and stuck my hand out for the little anchor to take, which he complied to. I pulled him to me forcefully and locked him in a noogie. Luckily, his hat fell off again when I pulled him in so it gave me better access to his possibly empty head.

"Ah! Shanks, stop!" Luffy giggled. I joined in but didn't stop. Luffy twisted out of my grip and turned 360 in the air only to land on my back, piggyback style_. _"Revenge!" He war cried, twisting his arm several several times. "Gomu Gomu no…" he brought his fist down on my head, "NOOGIE!"

My head BURNED. It felt like all of my hairs were forcibly ripped off my head and replaced with concentrated fire. "OW, OW, OW, OW!" I cried. Luffy stopped.

"Shanks?" he asked. I held my head with both hands. It felt raw and I whimpered.

"Are you trying to make me bald!" I demanded.

"You're already going bald!" Luffy stated. That was it. I strangled him. Of course, I let go when he started turning blue. As Luffy was on all fours dramatically gasping for air, I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Bastard." I mumbled. Luffy just stuck his tongue out. He laid down in the shade of a nearby tree and I joined him.

Ace POV

"Ta~isa!" I sang. I made sure my voice was practically dripping with that disgustingly sweet flirty tone. I saw Smoker's body tense and I grinned. God, I love teasing the older man. I skipped over to the marine captain and promptly latched myself onto his back; wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Portgas…" Smoker growled and I held back a giggle.

"Yes?" I asked as innocently as I could. The other marines on the ship paid no heed to our squablings. They were all used to me coming to visit regularly.

"What are you doing here?" my lover grunted.

"Why, I'm paying you a visit of course. I can't let you go about your daily business while your heart ached to see me again. Did you miss me?"

"What makes you think I missed you."

"All I'm hearing is that you missed me." I chuckled as Smoker growled again. This was the same conversation we had every time I came to visit and it always ended in the same way; with me getting some.

Sure enough, I felt the familiar strong hands pulling me off their owner and towards the captains quarters. I could see Smoker's right hand woman, Tashigi inspecting a sword with sparkly eyes; paying no heed to us. As soon as the door shut behind me, I was ready for some action but Smoker led me away from the bed and to the closet on the other side of the room.

"We're doing it in the closet? Kinky." I said. Smoker ignored me in favor of taking things out of the closet and into a duffle bag by his feet. I started to become curious. "Nee Taisa, what are you doing?" I asked. My question was rudely ignored. "Taisa~" I whined. Again, I was ignored. I resisted the urge to pout. I came all this way just to get a fuck from my lover and he was ignoring me! Now that wouldn't do. I reached up and began to kiss his neck. I licked and nipped and still not a peep sounded from him. I opened my eyes and saw that he hadn't stopped his task of putting clothes in his duffle bag.

I was beginning to get annoyed until he unlatched himself from me and moved over to his drawers and reached inside. What he pulled out perked my interest 110%. In his hands were _toys_. _Our toys_. He walked back over with them and dropped them into the duffle bag. He then walked over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

He walked back over and, dropping the lube in the bag, zipped said bag up and hoisted it over his shoulder. "C'mon" he grunted and walked toward the door. I instinctively followed. Once back onto the deck he called out, "Oi Tashigi!"

A distant high pitch cry of "Hai!" was heard, followed by the sound of women's feet running toward us. Tashigi appeared and saluted her captain. "What is it Smoker Taisa?"

"I'm gonna go to the nearby island with Portgas. You're in command until I get back." Smoker informed the girl. The girl saluted him again with a 'yessir' and we were on our way to the small boat kept on the bigger ship.

I waited until we were quite a ways from the marine ship before asking, "Nee Taisa, what's this all about?"

Smoker grunted. "Today's June first." My eyes widened and I felt like I wanted to cry. We've been together an entire year. I didn't think my stoic lover would remember our anniversary, let alone plan something for it. I shifted over to the captain so I was in his lap.

"Thank you, Smoker." I mumbled. Smoker just hned. The rest of the trip to the island was in silence. It wasn't the uncomfortable, awkward silence though. It was comfortable, with Smoker rowing the small boat and me daydreaming in his lap. Soon, land was visible.

"Land ho!" I said for fun. Smoker grumbled unintelligibly. God, that man was sexy. The boat washed ashore onto a sandy beach and I jumped out. I just couldn't contain all of my excitement.

"Stop running ahead, brat." Smoker said. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"So where to, captain Smokeypants?" I asked.

A twitch formed in Smoker's eye. "Smokeypants?" He growled. I just laughed. Smoker took my hand and pulled me along the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"There's a place up ahead that's secluded by cliffs. We're going there." Smoker informed me. I nodded absentmindedly. After about five minutes of walking, there was a large wall of rock in front of us. Voices were on the other side. It sounded like someone was having a party.

"Dammit." Smoker growled, "Why the hell are there people on this island." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon. Maybe we can join their party!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With hot, sexy, sex on top?"

"…fine." I grinned. Now, it was my turn to drag him. The voices grew louder as we grew closer and the loudest one of them all sounded all too familiar. We were close enough to understand the words now.

"… C'mon Sanji, One more piece of meat!"

"No! You had enough!"

"Me~at!"

"Shut up!"

"Anchor, c'mon; let's go play somewhere."

"Yay!" I knew that voice. _Don't tell me… _I walked faster and turned the corner to see a mess of black hair under a straw hat.

"Luffy!"

**A/N: Finished! Sorry it's so late, I was busy. I don't know when the next chapter will be. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Review!**


	4. novel

NOW PUBLISHED!

I am currently writing a novel. The title of the novel is _Lunaren_. It is going to be a trilogy.

The first book is titled _Lunaren_

The second book is titled _Aeon_

The third book is titled _Heracles_

**brief Summary of the book:**

Haracles leaves his cozy home life to sail the seas. 5 years later, he returns to his home town to discover his lover, Lulu, gone. No one knows where he is; the only clue leads back to sea. Haracles, in a desperate attempt to reunite with his love, sets back out to sea in search of him. Will it all go well? Or is it too late? Contains Homosexuality. You will be able to buy it on Amazon or once it is published.

I will notify you all once it is published.

**Genre**: Romance/adventure/drama

**Preview**:

I just stood there, a sick taste in my mouth. I willed myself to calm down as I tried to piece together what happened. "Did he… run away?" I asked. Aeon shook his head. "Then what-"

"There were signs of forced entry."

I gasped quietly. "You don't mean…." Aeon nodded.

"He was kidnapped."

**I hope you will buy it! ^_^**

I will also update as soon as I can. I'm working on it.


	5. Chapter 4 scheming

**We meet again**

**Summary: Shanks and Luffy meet again! Might continue if I get many reviews. Slash! Zorro/Sanji**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece of Shanks' sexy ass.**

** Pairing: Zorro/Sanji Shanks/Luffy. Smoker/Ace.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. My dad got married and my friend got married and gave birth and I'm writing a story that I'm going to publish and it's all hectic. Buy it when it's out! (The story is called Lunaren. The Summary is: **_**Haracles leaves his cozy home life to sail the seas. 5 years later, he returns to his home town to discover his lover, Lulu, gone. No one knows where he is; the only clue leads back to sea. Haracles, in a desperate attempt to reunite with his love, sets back out to sea in search of him. Will it all go well? Or is it too late?**_** Contains Homosexuality. You will be able to buy it on Amazon. Or wwwdotLuludotcom I will alert you all when it is published.)**

**Also, I am in about five different clubs and I'm also the art editor and managing editor for the school's literary magazine. It's my senior year and I want to do as many things as possible. **

**I know you're probably thinking "Excuses, excuses" but I really was busy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my uncle Daren, who died this past weekend; a week before Christmas. May he rest in peace.**

Previously

_ "Dammit." Smoker growled, "Why the hell are there people on this island." I laughed and kissed his cheek._

_"C'mon. Maybe we can join their party!"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pretty please? With hot, sexy, sex on top?"_

_"…fine." I grinned. Now, it was my turn to drag him. The voices grew louder as we grew closer and the loudest one of them all sounded all too familiar. We were close enough to understand the words now._

_"… C'mon Sanji, One more piece of meat!"_

_"No! You had enough!"_

_"Me~at!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Anchor, c'mon; let's go play somewhere."_

_"Yay!" I knew that voice. __Don't tell me… __I walked faster and turned the corner to see a mess of black hair under a straw hat._

_"Luffy!"_

Presently

Luffy turned his head at the call of his name. His mouth was full of meat and his voice came out muffled, "Meifth!", which I assumed was "Ace!"

"Heya, Luffy!" I laughed. Who would've guessed that we would end up meeting up on this otherwise deserted island.

Luffy's nakama followed Luffy's cry with their own surprised/relatively happy "Ace!"s. I didn't notice the other people there until a man stepped forward and extended his right hand.

"Good to see you again, Ace." Shanks said.

"Red-haired! Didn't see you there!" I replied good naturedly. I grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. Luffy was bouncing up and down around us, ecstatic that his two favorite people in the whole world knew each other.

"Ace! Ace! Ace! Why are you here? Did I send out a brother signal? I don't think I did, but Ace is smart! He probably felt it mysteriously! How do you know Shanks? Are you two friends too? Why didn't you tell me!" Luffy babbled on. What a brother signal was, I had no idea.

"I'm here on a date." I replied. Luffy didn't hear me. Instead, the navigator Nami stepped forward.

"A date?" she asked. "With who?" I jerked my head back to Smoker, who was trying his best to blend into the background. The reaction was instantaneous. Usopp, Nami, and that little reindeer Chopper all screamed in fright; The rest of the crew all got into defensive poses and Luffy yelled,

"SMOKEY!" He bared his teeth and growled. Shanks and his crew looked confused but never the less put their guard up.

"Why is a marine here?" Zoro demanded.

"We're on a date." I said again, cutting off whatever Smoker was about to say. Sanji began to sputter.

"Y-You're with _him_! But he's a marine!" the suave cook accused. Zoro nodded while Luffy looked on, confused. Before I, or anyone else, could reply, a blue haired man emerged from the trees blanketing the stone cliffs. With him appeared a giant skeleton.

"What's up bro? Who's this?" The blue haired asked.

"T-T-T-T-That's Ace. Luffy's brother." Usopp stuttered out. He wasn't hiding anymore, but his entire body was shaking. Nonetheless, he did his best to put up a tough façade. "A-A-And that's marine captain Smoker." He added in a frightfully high pitched whisper. Smoker glared.

The skeleton walked up to us. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you! Yo ho ho ho ho ho! Allow me to introduce myself; I am only bones*, Brook! My heart swells joyously to finally be able to meet the brother of my captain, as well as the marine captain who constantly pursues our crew! I don't have a heart though! Yo ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Skull Joke! And my companion is Franky." Brook the skeleton babbled, ignoring the 'what the hell is a marine doing here?' from Franky.

"We are still partying, If you want to join?" Shanks offered. He looked at Smoker. "I'm sure we can forget about titles until we are once again out at sea." He added. Smoker seemed to be having a hard time controlling his 'there's-a-pirate-,-I-must-capture-them' urges. Finally, he visibly sagged, seeming to relent, and nodded in agreement. I knew he only did so because he didn't want to ruin our anniversary. He didn't look it, but Smoker taisa was a hopeless romantic, but in a _manly_ sort of way. I wasn't too comfortable with the mushy shit.

We partyed until way past midnight. The entire time, Smoker kept trying to subtly woo me somewhere where he can realease his horny seedlings into me, but I ignored him in favor of observing Red- haired Shanks and my brother. My _sweet, sweet innocent_ brother who was being ogled at _way_ too provocatively by the former. My eyes narrowed into slits as the older male ruffled Luffy's hair; his hand lingering on my baby brother for far longer than neccassary. Luffy reached up to hug his supposed to be idol and the man…

Did he… Did he just _smell_ my Luffy! I growled menacingly. Fire began to unconsciously curl around me. Smoker snuffed it with his devil fruit power before it got too out of hand.

"Ace." Smoker's baritone voice soothed me away from the sight.

"What." I bit out. Smoker sighed and pulled me onto his lap, snuffing out another round of flames as he did so. My eyes widened in surprise. Smoker _is_ a romantic, but he hated public displays of emotion. 'too embarrassing' is what he always said. "Smoker?" I whispered. He didn't reply. He just held me. I relished in his body heat; my eyes fluttering closed as my mind became blank. It was only later that I realized he had effectively distracted me.

Shanks POV

I could feel Ace's eyes on me all night. He suspected something; that much was clear. _What are you so suspicious of?_ I thought, slightly miffed. True, I am starting to have less than innocent thoughts about Luffy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to _do_ anything. He was 17 for pirates sake!

… Though we pirates don't necessarily take moral norms into account. We tend to pillage and steal and rape without a single ounce of guilt. But that doesn't change that I won't do anything! At least not unless Luffy makes the first move.

After what seemed like forever, the overprotective brother's eyes strayed from its previous task of trying to burn holes into my head and I felt myself let out a breadth I didn't know I was holding.

The entire camp seemed to be asleep, so I followed their suit and closed my eyes to let blissful sleep overtake me. I never noticed a pair of scheming eyes watching me.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay. I also apologize for the shortness. I wanted to at least give you guys something. Something is better than nothing, right?**

**Buy my book at www dot lulu dot com! Just search Lunaren. **

***I don't know what Brook is called. That's just a guess.**

**I might put a lemon scene in here eventually; review me if you want it or not. Either way, review please! ^_^ Also, if you want me to put a lemon, tell me of who?  
Zoro and Sanji, Shanks and Luffy, Smoker and Ace? **


End file.
